


Indigo

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Gabe is there too briefly), Anamercy, Angst, F/F, Implied Reaper76, Jack and Ana being Gay Best Friends is also my fav, Lesbian, McCree is there for like 5 seconds in the beginning, Moicy, Romance, Set just after the events of Retribution, Sex, Smut, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Ana Amari finds that, even after all of her mistakes, there might be joy in a steady relationship after all with a woman she has been casually sleeping with - if Moira O'Deorain doesn't get there first.





	1. Moira and Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> cpt amari IS a lesbian heartthrob and you cannot convince me otherwise. i hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> if you're here for moicy, then read this chapter - but if you want anamercy's ending, then please click through to chapter 2 instead! i made sure to copy and paste both stories exactly the same, but the second halves are different.

“A _club_? This was your big surprise?”

The man before his gaggle of unimpressed companions chuckled, as the woman who spoke sighed wearily; and walked forwards into the neon strobe lights with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He waved a hand dismissively before the bunch of them, taking a puff of tobacco as the words he spoke came out in a cloud of smoke – and a throaty, gruff chuckle emitted from his lips.

“Well…we could all use some rest and relaxation’ after that last mission. Isn’t that right, boss?”

He turned back to face the unimpressed glare of Gabriel Reyes; who was stood with his arms folded next to his companions.

“You really _are_ an idiot, aren’t you, McCree?”

Jesse McCree laughed quietly again, and sauntered back over to the imposing man stood before him; swinging an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on, boss! Don’t be like that. Let’s get a drink down you, and you’ll be feelin’ right as rain.”

“ _Ugh_.”

“Play nice, boys,” one of the women behind them said, and chuckled with a throaty laugh. “As much as I’m not accustomed to coming to places like… _this_ , I agree that we could all do with some loosening up.”

“See? If even Captain Amari says it’s okay…”

Gabriel slapped Jesse’s chest with the back of his hand. Jesse grunted.

“I’m going to drink a lot tonight.” Gabriel replied with his usual unimpressed tone; and walked off towards the bar with not a second glance for anyone behind him. Jesse smiled in triumph to himself, and quickly followed suit.

“Yes, boss!”

Ana Amari had never quite imagined herself to be coming to one of these places again - let alone with the entourage of the last disastrous mission in tow. She felt her temples throb with annoyance, but also a strange sensation of a calming relief that a club was all it was, and not a trap set for them by Talon after things went so horribly awry. Watchful eyes never slept, and Ana knew better than anyone that the walls always had ears. She was relieved that they would be deafened by the thumping music surrounding them.

At her side were the others in question – besides Genji Shimada and Gerard Lacroix – who had all had something to do with the last mission. There was Jack Morrison, grizzled and exhausted, his blonde hair full of salt and peppered stress, ran his hands over his face tiredly; Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari’s bright, intelligent, worst-kept secret lover in all of Overwatch; and finally Moira O’Deorain, the handsome, tall, somewhat suspicious scientist that Ana knew Angela had come to be impressed by. It always left a sour taste in her mouth to remember just how glaringly obvious her admiration was.

“I need a drink, too…” Jack mumbled, just barely carrying over the droning bass that reverberated through the club’s walls. The lighting was dark, almost impossibly so, save for the luminescent glint of Omnic eyes and strobe lights, whirring around with flashes or reflecting off of metals. Omnic bartenders moved fast, and patrons were sated even faster. Men and women alike were drunk off of their faces before the clock had even struck midnight.

Ana raised an eyebrow at the weary man before her.

“Don’t get too drunk, Jack.”

“I know, I know. I just want to forget for a while…just for a while, Ana. About Gabriel, about Antonio…all of it.”

“Gabriel? Did you two have a fight or something?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

Ana watched in sympathy as her friend walked off towards the large, overcompensating bar in the middle of the room; illuminated by a large neon sign and television screen, which held in itself nothing but an audio visualizer.

“Ana, do you want to dance?” Angela asked coyly, and with a knowing smirk on her face that says so much more than her words do. Ana blinked in surprise, almost distracted by the hues of blues and greens on the television screen before her, and smiled at the woman before her.

“…Right now? How bold of you, Angela. Besides, I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Oh, come on. You’d have a good time, I’m sure.”

Even in the darkness of the nightclub, Ana can tell every line on Angela’s face. She thought about how she had never quite realized just how often they were in a close proximity together enough for her to have mapped her skin quite so thoroughly.

“A good time with you? How familiar.”

Ana smirked. Angela laughed bashfully.

“No, I – oh, come on! Moira and I are going to go and dance. Aren’t we?”

“ _You_? A dancer?” Ana said with a repressed scoff as she turned to Moira. “I never thought you had it in you.”

Moira chuckled to herself; her red hair messily swept back, and her shirt half-unbuttoned. She had fully embraced the nature of relaxing after a mission; almost _too_ soon, in Ana’s mind, for someone supposedly so concerned over what had happened. Moira had seen Antonio be shot in the face, and was already set to unwind and party right now. Ana knew McCree felt humiliated, despite his jovial attempt at a cover up; naturally Jack felt sick with worry. And hell, even Gabriel was remorseful about it – and he was the one who had _done_ it.

“Well,” Moira began with a wry smile, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Amari. But we’ll get to know each other over time, won’t we?”

Ana narrowed her eyes, but kept the smile on her face.

“…Oh, I’m sure we will. After all, I learn new things about you every day.”

The boom of the music in the distance shivered along the floor; creeping up and stealing away a good chunk of Ana’s hearing as Moira laughed quietly. And for Ana, with her lover brightly stood at her side excitedly, and a woman before her that she wasn’t _entirely_ sure whether to trust or not; the captain had found herself forced into a position of pleasantry.

 “And believe me, Captain,” Moira replied, with the same, Irish-silk smoothness her voice always carried; and placed a hand on Angela’s shoulder with a smile. “The feeling is _very_ mutual.”

Ana had always been aware that Angela Ziegler was fast becoming her one weak link in the armour in the Overwatch front lines, and Moira O’Deorain’s eyes were always sharp enough to never miss a trick. Ana was beginning to _care_. Not beginning to – she _did_. She cared for Angela. It was more than sex, more than a casual fling to relieve some of the mutual tensions they shared in Overwatch. For a woman that she had been intimate with on so many occasions now, she was beginning to care immensely, and that worried her. Ana Amari was the kind of woman who liked to cut her ties afterwards; friends with benefits at every romantic turn, and nothing more.

After all, the factors were stacked against her with Angela. She was a co-worker, a woman who had said that she wanted to be with Ana in a real relationship in the past, and a budding medic who would be faced with danger at every opportunity. Being in love with someone who worked in that field was surely cruel.

Ana grunted to herself as she walked over to the bar; pulling out an empty seat next to Jack as the silver bartender glided along the bar. She found herself ordering a drink before she could even think about it.

“Give me a whiskey on the rocks.”

“Where’s Angela?” Jack asked, as the sound of a glass tumbler slid across the counter and into Ana’s hand. She laughed sarcastically as the ice cubes clinked together; tilting her glass back against her lips as she spoke.

“What am I, her keeper? I don’t know.”

Jack blinked at the suddenly brisk response before laughing. “No. You’re her lover.”

Ana choked, and wiped at her lips quickly.

“Wh – _Jack_!”

“Am I wrong?”

Ana paused, looking at the friend that had known her for years scanning her for an answer, before resigning; and smiling wearily.

“Really, you don’t miss anything, do you?”

“I like to think I’ve still got eyes like a hawk.”

Ana shook her head in disbelief with a bashful laugh, and Jack took a smiling sip of his beer.

“…How did you know?”

“Well, the way she looks at you makes it pretty damn obvious,” he began before smiling. “But the way you look at her is even more telling, Ana.”

“Oh shut up, you sappy bastard.”

“Hey, you asked me how I knew.” He said. “Ana, I’ve known you for twenty years, and you’ve never looked at anyone the way you look at her.”

Ana paused guiltily, and swirled her drink around in the glass.

“…To be honest, Jack,” Ana began, and Jack looked on sympathetically. “I think she’s growing apart from me.”

“Growing apart?”

Ana laughed to herself sardonically.

“It’s my own fault. She wanted commitment, and I didn’t. It’s only been the last couple of times…well, you know, that she stopped asking. She’s not calling as regularly anymore. It’s a noticeable change.”

Jack paused, and ran a hand over the shadow on his chin wearily. He sighed.

“…Maybe she’s just busy. A lot has been going on.”

Ana shook her head.

“You know what Angela’s like, Jack. She’s polite to a fault. Even if she felt a certain type of way, she’d never let on about it. I think she’s probably just trying to move on, which is the sensible thing to do. If we didn’t have to work together every day, it’d be a lot easier for her. And me.”

Jack shrugged.

“Maybe, if that’s how you really feel. But, you know…”

Ana frowned into her drink, and desperately tried to shake down her feelings.

“What is it?”

“Moira likes her too, doesn’t she? She’s always talking highly of her in the break room. They seem to get along well…must be a medic thing.”

Ana paused, and tried to ignore the cold sensation that rest against the back of her neck. Jack raised his eyebrows into the amber liquid sloshing around in his glass.

“Maybe they’ll even start dating soon.”

Ana whacked his shoulder with the back of her hand, and Jack laughed to himself.

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink.”

“Maybe _you’ve_ not had enough,” he retorted, and both of them laughed weakly; but Ana found herself feeling more stressed than when they entered.

“Yeah…maybe.”

The looks across the room that she and Angela shared were always full of knowing and untold secrets. The ways they would brush hands in the corridor, or get a little too close in the elevator. The ways Angela always moaned out her name in a low whisper as she kissed at her neck. The neediness of thighs around her hips. Their _kisses_. The rush of being with someone in this way.

Was it even any wonder that Angela Ziegler wanted more? No wonder she was beginning to break away from it. Captain Ana Amari didn’t need anyone, after all; but perhaps the woman behind the title did. She certainly knew Angela had at the very least wanted it at one point.

Ana shook her head angrily. _Need?_ The notion made her laugh, as she turned and watched Moira and Angela walk away to the middle of the club’s dance floor.

_I don’t need anything. Who she sleeps with is none of my business._

“So, I’ll ask you again,” Jack began, “where’s Angela?”

It was scary to not face the truth.

She swirled around her drink in her glass; and leant against the countertop darkly.

“…She’s with Moira.”

-

Moira O’Deorain and Angela Ziegler had found themselves in the middle of the dancefloor, in what felt like an open space in the midst of a lot of people. The room was dark, ambient in its clamouring; and Moira grinned, smug with herself that she had managed to get a woman that she admired alone with her for the first time in a while, and Angela found herself returning a smile back.

The two women had both found their bodies moving on their own, almost as though the bassline around them was controlling their every movement with an invisible string. The sounds reverberated through them; the melodious tune of an electronic, sleazy track that was playing over the speakers had everybody in a dancing mood.

“Are you having fun?” Angela asked through her smooth movements; her hips jolting left and right slowly to the beat. “This song is going to be stuck in my head for days.”

“Of course.” Moira replied with a serene smile; her movements fluid and muted. “And you seem to be enjoying yourself, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes! It’s nice to get away from everything for a while. I imagine you had a very tough time of it out there, didn’t you?”

Moira looked at her, curiously.

“A tough time…?”

Angela paused in her expression before giggling in amazement at the woman before her.

“Moira, don’t tell me you’ve already -”

“Oh, you mean with Antonio?” Moira interjected suddenly before laughing alongside her, and Angela blushed a little at the sound of her voice. “Not really, pet. Honestly, he had to go. I think Gabriel did the right thing. I feel no remorse over the death of someone who was a blight on the world.”

Angela blinked in amazement.

“You’re amazing, Moira. Everyone else is wrapped up in a cloud of regret and hopelessness, and you’re still as effervescent as ever.”

Moira smirked brightly; her eyes firmly locked with Angela’s as they moved to the beat.

“Well, I have a beautiful woman before me. Why would I ever be allowing myself to be bogged down by thinking about that?”

Angela laughed, and shook her head.

“Honestly, you’re too charming. You might sweep a girl off of her feet with talk like that.”

“Well, would that really be such a bad thing?”

Angela and Moira felt the puzzle pieces clicking into place, and with that followed the exciting allure of a new affair.

Ever since they had first met, Angela had felt an undeniable spark with Moira O’Deorain. Her casual, non-committal relationship with Ana had given her the free reign to feel such a way about anyone else, even if she did feel a little guilty for ever considering the prospect; but instead, comforted herself under the notion that Ana Amari was most certainly handsome enough to get anyone else she wanted at any given time. She was sure Ana must have slept with other women while she pined over her. Angela always allowed that thought to fuel her – whether it was true or not.

Moira was admirable. She was handsome, incredibly so, and unique to say the least. Blazing red hair, alabaster skin, odd-coloured eyes; she was someone Angela felt an immediate connection to through sheer fascination at her beauty. She was all too glad to be in the company of a woman she found so thoroughly attractive.

The beat began to slow from the speakers, and both women found their ears replaced with a new song along with the booming voice of the DJ. Angela found herself pressed up a little closer to Moira with the crowd on the dancefloor increasing ever more; a situation where both women were all too happy to be in the middle of.

“And now, we have the latest song from a brand new eighteen-year old beatmaster on the block; Lucio Corre dos Santos!” The DJ boomed across the microphone. “Everyone, give yourself to the rhythm! Enjoy this slow jazzy beat!”

From a brief period of silence as the DJ switched tracks, the two women soon found themselves enveloped by a piece of music unlike any other they had heard.

It almost felt as though they were being healed from the inside out.

A rich, luxurious sensation to the skin. Rejuvenating, addictive, a feeling so good it almost felt bad to enjoy it so much. A feeling both parties were familiar with.

Moira felt as though now was as good of an opportunity as any. After all, Angela wasn’t thinking about anyone else now; and for Moira, Angela Ziegler had been on _her_ mind ever since they had first met.

A woman of medical prowess and impressive professionalism at just 23, Moira had found Angela Ziegler fascinating. A medical mind that rivalled that of her most admired scientists and doctors, and with the face of an incomparable, determined beauty. Moira knew she had to have her as her own. She wanted Angela to be the woman on her arm, and she knew that Angela had found her attractive from their interactions, too.

But there was someone in the _way_. All that occupied the space between Moira O’Deorain and Angela Ziegler being together. There was someone who occupied this woman’s heart, and had almost gotten full reign over it. _Almost_.

If they had done one little push; one more shot to Angela’s heart; they would have it in their hand.

But not quite. Moira knew exactly who it was. But she also didn’t care enough about them to resist making the move she had craved for so long.

The music touched every nerve of their bodies. Angela found herself in a daydream, wandering through the seconds that were passing in this part of her life, and her eyelids flickering shut beneath the flash of the strobe lights. Fuchsias and cobalt blues, violets and glimmering greens, gliding across her eyelids like a cool breeze, rapid in their flowing movement; her arms slightly raised into the air, elbows bent, and her hips swaying in an almost hypnotic movement.

Moira looked around herself, and saw almost everyone in sight was either in an embrace, already kissing in a slow motion, or grinding against one another.

 _Perfect_.

Angela swayed. Moira moved behind her, and; assessing the outcome of her next movements; decided to do exactly as she had wanted.

Her hands. They rest against Angela’s hips tentatively, and Angela felt her cheeks blushing at the sensation. Moira’s soft, unassuming grip began to get more comfortable, more prominent; more undeniable. Her hands felt like they were meant to be there with the confidence Moira exuded, and Angela found herself getting a little dizzy from the overload of sensations around her. Her fingertips touched the very slight edges of Angela’s bare skin showing from beneath her vest.

Angela blushed.

The strobe lights. The rapturous beat. The way that Moira stood behind her, chest pressed against her back, and the scent of her perfume carried over the cheap stench of artificial smoke from the dancefloor’s effect. Angela’s head lulled back; Moira’s breathing tightened. The world was beginning to fall away around them.

 _We’re not official_ rung in Angela’s ears from Ana’s lips. _We’re not official. You can do what you want, and I do what I want._

_Wait, wait…even if – Ana, even I want to be with you on a more permanent basis?_

_I’m sorry, Angela. But I hope we can continue being casual._

_If…well, if that’s really what you want._

“Is it alright for me to do this?” Moira asked.

Angela’s eyelids fluttered, as she found herself pressing back into Moira’s embrace around her hips; which further snaked her hands around to rest against the press of her midriff.

“Yes,” Angela whispered, and Moira found herself trembling with excitement.

To be able to feel Angela’s warmth felt like an unexpected treasure. The soft press of her hair against Moira’s jaw, tickling against her exposed collarbone, and Angela willingly pressing back into the groove of her body. Moira whispered against the shell of Angela’s ear, and found herself becoming increasingly delirious as she continued.

Angela’s already raised arms switched their positions; her left arm coming down to rest a hand on top of Moira’s clasped, caressing ones; and her right gently wrapping against Moira’s neck.

Angela shivered with a lustful tingle as her arm brought Moira’s lips brushing against her ear.

“Do you like this?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me?”

The question slipped out before Moira could take it back, and Angela found her breath faltering. Moira’s thumbs stroked against her midriff, and the very tips of her fingers began to dip a little into the hem of Angela’s skirt. Not _fully_ ; but just enough to make her feel the same level of deliriously horny that Moira had now succumbed to feeling.

“Moira…”

Moira clenched her jaw.

“…God, don’t say my name like that, love…you might kill me with your words.”

Everything around them continued to melt away; Angela’s thoughts of a woman that refused to be with her on a more permanent basis, and Moira’s sheer, mutually shared desire between her and the woman in question. The artificial chugging smoke of the dancefloor intermingled with the lights as Moira felt her lips ache, and Angela felt in between her legs aching for a hand to press there. She squeezed her thighs tightly to try and repress her longing, and was unsurprised at just how unsuccessfully she managed such a feat.

Moira brushed her nose against the tip of Angela’s cheek, who continued to rest a hand on top of the Irishwoman’s own, and kissed down her neck. Angela felt a moan escaping her lips.

“Angela…” Moira breathed in a lustful haze between the gently placed kisses. “ _Angela_ …”

“Ah…” she breathed, and felt Moira’s embrace tighten around her.

“Come with me…somewhere private…”

Angela felt the hot, undeniable haze of her lust overcome her head, and nodded fervently as she leant back; her lips brushing against the red of Moira’s hair.

“…Let’s go,” Angela whispered against her ear, as Moira felt her hands crawling up along the front of Angela’s shirt to cup her breasts. Angela gasped in delight and gluttony for more.

Moira groaned, feeling Angela’s breasts fill her cupped palms, and kissed hard against her neck; breathing in the scents of jasmine and vanilla that she loved so much, even in passing. Angela felt her head swirl with delight and delirium at the sensation of Moira O’Deorain; the usually composed, handsome doctor, losing herself to the sensations of all of their shared lust. Losing herself to _her_.

Moira reluctantly let go of Angela’s breasts, her subtle fondling of the woman not quite so subtle even in the dark, but nobody on the dancefloor seemed to care. The song from before still played out over the speakers; the enrapturing, delicious beat still transcending any form of normal music, and Moira slipped a hand down to Angela’s own, pulling the two of them through the crowd of people slowly embracing or dancing.

The nearest place to go that was private looked like a closet. The bathroom was too far, the outside was too cold. Moira found her hand almost bursting open the door, to which she restrained a laugh; knowing full well that this was off-limits, but even that made for a better sensation.

Angela pulled at the light’s switch haphazardly, a dingy bulb on nary more than a string hanging above them; the space tiny and enclosed, with flat walls. Perfect for something like this, Moira thought; and slammed the door shut behind her.

“Moira…” Angela whispered heavily, her hands slipping against Moira’s face; and Moira wasted no time in fervently making out with the woman before her. “Mm-! Mm…”

Angela allowed herself to be completely taken, and found that herself and Moira were unable to restrain their moans against their kisses; nips and pushes from teeth and tongue thrown into their kiss.

“Fuck, Angela…you’re even more beautiful up close.”

Angela found her hands slip themselves up Moira’s shirt, groping around beneath her bra at her breasts as they kissed; Moira allowing a sharper, quicker noise to illicit from her lips at the sensation; and, pushing Angela’s skirt up to pull down her knickers, her fingers slipped with a hungry touch between her legs.

Angela yelped suddenly into their kiss, her body tensing with delight at Moira’s sudden sensation.

“You like that, do you?” Moira asked, pressed against Angela’s rigid body; and Angela in turn felt her hands slip out from Moira’s shirt to run themselves through her fiery hair.

“Moira--!”

Moira felt in between her legs desperately aching to be rubbed as she touched Angela. Her fingers were slick within seconds; a familiar hotness that came with touching a woman resting atop her skin. Moira felt a smug smile creeping across her face into their kisses, and Angela’s face was radiating heat. Moira could very much say the same about her own.

Angela trembled against her touch, her legs almost buckling beneath her; which Moira was all too happy to rectify by grappling with a thigh around her waist.

“ _Fuck_!”

“Moira, fuck me!” Angela whispered with a pleading kiss to Moira’s ear.

Moira nodded, all too eager to please in the hovel of this closet and with Angela pressed against a wall, and slipped two fingers inside her.

Angela moaned out in pleasure as Moira fucked her; first hard and fast, and then slow; kissing hard against the wall. Angela squeezed her thighs against Moira’s hand, which only prompted a further, deeper moan from the Irishwoman against her.

Moira’s fingers slipped in and out of Angela with ease, and she felt the ache of a burn in her biceps becoming ever present. Angela clung to Moira as they fucked; kissing, moving against one another; steadying themselves against the four walls that surrounded them for what felt like an age. But Angela could feel herself going; could feel her mind losing itself to the delight of her situation. Moira was determined, already devoted to Angela’s happiness. That much was already evident.

“Moira-! I’m -”

“Come for me, love!” Moira whispered against Angela’s ear, as hot and heavy as they were in the closet walls that surrounded them. “Come against me…give me what I want!”

Angela felt the lump of a scream choke in her throat.

Everything about Moira was driving her _wild_. The way her breath smelled like sweet peppermint, her perfume as rich and enticing as she looked; the ways that she was fucking her in such a way that suggested she knew what to do with her hands on women she fancied a long time ago. Angela felt her head lull back against the wall, clinging to Moira as she did so; and with one, screaming release into Moira’s shoulder, she came.

Moira and Angela fell against the wall with a tired thud; Angela’s arms wrapped tightly around Moira’s neck, panting for breath, and her legs buckling from beneath her. Moira gasped, her lips brushing against the salty sweat of Angela’s neck; and slipped her fingers out gently with a slight moan from Angela before her.

“…God…Angela…” Moira breathed; her forehead sticking to the wallpaper before her. “I…”

“Wow…” Angela breathed, before laughing a little breathlessly. “I… _wow_ , Moira…”

Moira laughed alongside her breathless laughter; propping herself up a little more steadily against the wall. Angela looked messy, completely delirious with an orgasm, and smiling to herself as she slumped down on the ground.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Of course,” Angela replied with a smirk, and found her hands reaching for Moira’s belt.

Moira gasped a little, still holding herself up against the wall, and looked down at the woman that she had made such a mess.

“Angela, what are you -”

“You must be dying,” Angela replied, and Moira couldn’t help but flush an uncharacteristic blush.

“I…yes, but…”

“Then let me help you.”

Angela’s fingers began to undo the belt buckle of Moira’s trousers, and Moira shook her head; quickly grabbing Angela’s wrists.

“Moira?”

“Angela…I don’t want tonight to begin and end in this closet.”

Angela blinked in surprise, as Moira leant down shakily to help the woman up onto her legs. Angela fell against Moira’s body; falling into her half-naked embrace, and Moira smiled within her exhaustion.

“You know,” Moira began, trying to regain her composure. “I’ve always been interested in you.”

“You have?”

“Yes. From the first moment we met. I want to spend the night with you.”

Angela paused, looking at Moira with a surprised expression written all over her exhausted face; and the two women found themselves smiling with a bashful laugh at each other.

“…You really _are_ too charming, aren’t you?”

“Like I said,” Moira began, with a wry smile on her face. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

Angela smiled, laughing as her hands rest against Moira’s chest. Moira rest her hands at the top of Angela’s lower back; tempted by her lust to grab at Angela’s ass, but for the sake of what she was saying being true, opted not to do that – yet.

Angela found her heart changing as she looked upon Moira’s handsome face beneath the lighting of the room. A woman that seemed genuine in wanting Angela’s happiness, even just from this moment, held her more securely than she had ever felt.

“…Will you come home with me, Angela?”

Angela found herself scanning Moira’s expression as she thought.

Ana Amari was the one who hadn’t wanted to make them official. Angela had put herself out there, god knew how many times after their intimacy. After Ana would fuck her against the table or in her office chair. Even Ana’s bed. Every time would end the same. Angela would always want more; Ana would never give the confirmation.

Angela knew, with Moira, that wasn’t going to happen.

Her hand stroked at Moira’s face. It was time to move on…and into the arms of a woman that she knew wanted her thoroughly – and that she wanted just as much.

“I’ll go home with you, Moira. On one condition?”

“Oh?” Moira asked, pulling Angela closer to her. “And what’s that, pet?”

“You let me make you feel good in that bed of yours for as long as you want.”

Moira raised her eyebrows, and chuckled. Her hands allowed themselves to grab at Angela’s ass with a surprised moan from the party in question; and rest her chin against Angela’s breasts with a smile.

“Only if you allow me to get my fill of you too, darling.”

Angela laughed.

“Then…let’s see where tonight takes us.”

Moira smiled up at the woman stood between her legs, and moved her hands back up to stroke Angela’s back.

“…Maybe this’ll be the beginning of something beautiful, so it will.”

 


	2. Ana & Mercy

“A _club_? This was your big surprise?”

The man before his gaggle of unimpressed companions chuckled, as the woman who spoke sighed wearily; and walked forwards into the neon strobe lights with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He waved a hand dismissively before the bunch of them, taking a puff of tobacco as the words he spoke came out in a cloud of smoke – and a throaty, gruff chuckle emitted from his lips.

“Well…we could all use some rest and relaxation’ after that last mission. Isn’t that right, boss?”

He turned back to face the unimpressed glare of Gabriel Reyes; who was stood with his arms folded next to his companions.

“You really _are_ an idiot, aren’t you, McCree?”

Jesse McCree laughed quietly again, and sauntered back over to the imposing man stood before him; swinging an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on, boss! Don’t be like that. Let’s get a drink down you, and you’ll be feelin’ right as rain.”

“ _Ugh_.”

“Play nice, boys,” one of the women behind them said, and chuckled with a throaty laugh. “As much as I’m not accustomed to coming to places like… _this_ , I agree that we could all do with some loosening up.”

“See? If even Captain Amari says it’s okay…”

Gabriel slapped Jesse’s chest with the back of his hand. Jesse grunted.

“I’m going to drink a lot tonight.” Gabriel replied with his usual unimpressed tone; and walked off towards the bar with not a second glance for anyone behind him. Jesse smiled in triumph to himself, and quickly followed suit.

“Yes, boss!”

Ana Amari had never quite imagined herself to be coming to one of these places again - let alone with the entourage of the last disastrous mission in tow. She felt her temples throb with annoyance, but also a strange sensation of a calming relief that a club was all it was, and not a trap set for them by Talon after things went so horribly awry. Watchful eyes never slept, and Ana knew better than anyone that the walls always had ears. She was relieved that they would be deafened by the thumping music surrounding them.

At her side were the others in question – besides Genji Shimada and Gerard Lacroix – who had all had something to do with the last mission. There was Jack Morrison, grizzled and exhausted, his blonde hair full of salt and peppered stress, ran his hands over his face tiredly; Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari’s bright, intelligent, worst-kept secret lover in all of Overwatch; and finally Moira O’Deorain, the handsome, tall, somewhat suspicious scientist that Ana knew Angela had come to be impressed by. It always left a sour taste in her mouth to remember just how glaringly obvious her admiration was.

“I need a drink, too…” Jack mumbled, just barely carrying over the droning bass that reverberated through the club’s walls. The lighting was dark, almost impossibly so, save for the luminescent glint of Omnic eyes and strobe lights, whirring around with flashes or reflecting off of metals. Omnic bartenders moved fast, and patrons were sated even faster. Men and women alike were drunk off of their faces before the clock had even struck midnight.

Ana raised an eyebrow at the weary man before her.

“Don’t get too drunk, Jack.”

“I know, I know. I just want to forget for a while…just for a while, Ana. About Gabriel, about Antonio…all of it.”

“Gabriel? Did you two have a fight or something?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

Ana watched in sympathy as her friend walked off towards the large, overcompensating bar in the middle of the room; illuminated by a large neon sign and television screen, which held in itself nothing but an audio visualizer.

“Ana, do you want to dance?” Angela asked coyly, and with a knowing smirk on her face that says so much more than her words do. Ana blinked in surprise, almost distracted by the hues of blues and greens on the television screen before her, and smiled at the woman before her.

“…Right now? How bold of you, Angela. Besides, I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Oh, come on. You’d have a good time, I’m sure.”

Even in the darkness of the nightclub, Ana can tell every line on Angela’s face. She thought about how she had never quite realized just how often they were in a close proximity together enough for her to have mapped her skin quite so thoroughly.

“A good time with you? How familiar.”

Ana smirked. Angela laughed bashfully.

“No, I – oh, come on! Moira and I are going to go and dance. Aren’t we?”

“ _You_? A dancer?” Ana said with a repressed scoff as she turned to Moira. “I never thought you had it in you.”

Moira chuckled to herself; her red hair messily swept back, and her shirt half-unbuttoned. She had fully embraced the nature of relaxing after a mission; almost _too_ soon, in Ana’s mind, for someone supposedly so concerned over what had happened. Moira had seen Antonio be shot in the face, and was already set to unwind and party right now. Ana knew McCree felt humiliated, despite his jovial attempt at a cover up; naturally Jack felt sick with worry. And hell, even Gabriel was remorseful about it – and he was the one who had _done_ it.

“Well,” Moira began with a wry smile, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Amari. But we’ll get to know each other over time, won’t we?”

Ana narrowed her eyes, but kept the smile on her face.

“…Oh, I’m sure we will. After all, I learn new things about you every day.”

The boom of the music in the distance shivered along the floor; creeping up and stealing away a good chunk of Ana’s hearing as Moira laughed quietly. And for Ana, with her lover brightly stood at her side excitedly, and a woman before her that she wasn’t _entirely_ sure whether to trust or not; the captain had found herself forced into a position of pleasantry.

 “And believe me, Captain,” Moira replied, with the same, Irish-silk smoothness her voice always carried; and placed a hand on Angela’s shoulder with a smile. “The feeling is _very_ mutual.”

Ana had always been aware that Angela Ziegler was fast becoming her one weak link in the armour in the Overwatch front lines, and Moira O’Deorain’s eyes were always sharp enough to never miss a trick. Ana was beginning to _care_. Not beginning to – she _did_. She cared for Angela. It was more than sex, more than a casual fling to relieve some of the mutual tensions they shared in Overwatch. For a woman that she had been intimate with on so many occasions now, she was beginning to care immensely, and that worried her. Ana Amari was the kind of woman who liked to cut her ties afterwards; friends with benefits at every romantic turn, and nothing more.

After all, the factors were stacked against her with Angela. She was a co-worker, a woman who had said that she wanted to be with Ana in a real relationship in the past, and a budding medic who would be faced with danger at every opportunity. Being in love with someone who worked in that field was surely cruel.

Ana grunted to herself as she walked over to the bar; pulling out an empty seat next to Jack as the silver bartender glided along the bar. She found herself ordering a drink before she could even think about it.

“Give me a whiskey on the rocks.”

“Where’s Angela?” Jack asked, as the sound of a glass tumbler slid across the counter and into Ana’s hand. She laughed sarcastically as the ice cubes clinked together; tilting her glass back against her lips as she spoke.

“What am I, her keeper? I don’t know.”

Jack blinked at the suddenly brisk response before laughing. “No. You’re her lover.”

Ana choked, and wiped at her lips quickly.

“Wh – _Jack_!”

“Am I wrong?”

Ana paused, looking at the friend that had known her for years scanning her for an answer, before resigning; and smiling wearily.

“Really, you don’t miss anything, do you?”

“I like to think I’ve still got eyes like a hawk.”

Ana shook her head in disbelief with a bashful laugh, and Jack took a smiling sip of his beer.

“…How did you know?”

“Well, the way she looks at you makes it pretty damn obvious,” he began before smiling. “But the way you look at her is even more telling, Ana.”

“Oh shut up, you sappy bastard.”

“Hey, you asked me how I knew.” He said. “Ana, I’ve known you for twenty years, and you’ve never looked at anyone the way you look at her.”

Ana paused guiltily, and swirled her drink around in the glass.

“…To be honest, Jack,” Ana began, and Jack looked on sympathetically. “I think she’s growing apart from me.”

“Growing apart?”

Ana laughed to herself sardonically.

“It’s my own fault. She wanted commitment, and I didn’t. It’s only been the last couple of times…well, you know, that she stopped asking. She’s not calling as regularly anymore. It’s a noticeable change.”

Jack paused, and ran a hand over the shadow on his chin wearily. He sighed.

“…Maybe she’s just busy. A lot has been going on.”

Ana shook her head.

“You know what Angela’s like, Jack. She’s polite to a fault. Even if she felt a certain type of way, she’d never let on about it. I think she’s probably just trying to move on, which is the sensible thing to do. If we didn’t have to work together every day, it’d be a lot easier for her. And me.”

Jack shrugged.

“Maybe, if that’s how you really feel. But, you know…”

Ana frowned into her drink, and desperately tried to shake down her feelings.

“What is it?”

“Moira likes her too, doesn’t she? She’s always talking highly of her in the break room. They seem to get along well…must be a medic thing.”

Ana paused, and tried to ignore the cold sensation that rest against the back of her neck. Jack raised his eyebrows into the amber liquid sloshing around in his glass.

“Maybe they’ll even start dating soon.”

Ana whacked his shoulder with the back of her hand, and Jack laughed to himself.

“You’ve definitely had too much to drink.”

“Maybe _you’ve_ not had enough,” he retorted, and both of them laughed weakly; but Ana found herself feeling more stressed than when they entered.

“Yeah…maybe.”

The looks across the room that she and Angela shared were always full of knowing and untold secrets. The ways they would brush hands in the corridor, or get a little too close in the elevator. The ways Angela always moaned out her name in a low whisper as she kissed at her neck. The neediness of thighs around her hips. Their _kisses_. The rush of being with someone in this way.

Was it even any wonder that Angela Ziegler wanted more? No wonder she was beginning to break away from it. Captain Ana Amari didn’t need anyone, after all; but perhaps the woman behind the title did. She certainly knew Angela had at the very least wanted it at one point.

Ana shook her head angrily. _Need?_ The notion made her laugh, as she turned and watched Moira and Angela walk away to the middle of the club’s dance floor.

_I don’t need anything. Who she sleeps with is none of my business._

“So, I’ll ask you again,” Jack began, “where’s Angela?”

It was scary to not face the truth.

She swirled around her drink in her glass; and leant against the countertop darkly.

“…She’s with Moira.”

-

Moira O’Deorain and Angela Ziegler had found themselves in the middle of the dancefloor, in what felt like an open space in the midst of a lot of people. The room was dark, ambient in its clamouring; and Moira grinned, smug with herself that she had managed to get a woman that she admired alone with her for the first time in a while, and Angela found herself returning a smile back.

The two women had both found their bodies moving on their own, almost as though the bassline around them was controlling their every movement with an invisible string. The sounds reverberated through them; the melodious tune of an electronic, sleazy track that was playing over the speakers had everybody in a dancing mood.

“Are you having fun?” Angela asked through her smooth movements; her hips jolting left and right slowly to the beat. “This song is going to be stuck in my head for days.”

“Of course.” Moira replied with a serene smile; her movements fluid and muted. “And you seem to be enjoying yourself, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes! It’s nice to get away from everything for a while. I imagine you had a very tough time of it out there, didn’t you?”

Moira looked at her, curiously.

“A tough time…?”

Angela paused in her expression before giggling in amazement at the woman before her.

“Moira, don’t tell me you’ve already -”

“Oh, you mean with Antonio?” Moira interjected suddenly before laughing alongside her, and Angela blushed a little at the sound of her voice. “Not really, pet. Honestly, he had to go. I think Gabriel did the right thing. I feel no remorse over the death of someone who was a blight on the world.”

Angela blinked in amazement.

“You’re amazing, Moira. Everyone else is wrapped up in a cloud of regret and hopelessness, and you’re still as effervescent as ever.”

Moira smirked brightly; her eyes firmly locked with Angela’s as they moved to the beat.

“Well, I have a beautiful woman before me. Why would I ever be allowing myself to be bogged down by thinking about that?”

Angela laughed, and shook her head.

“Honestly, you’re too charming. You might sweep a girl off of her feet with talk like that.”

“Well, would that really be such a bad thing?”

Angela and Moira felt the puzzle pieces clicking into place, and with that followed the exciting allure of a new affair.

Ever since they had first met, Angela had felt an undeniable spark with Moira O’Deorain. Her casual, non-committal relationship with Ana had given her the free reign to feel such a way about anyone else, even if she did feel a little guilty for ever considering the prospect; but instead, comforted herself under the notion that Ana Amari was most certainly handsome enough to get anyone else she wanted at any given time. She was sure Ana must have slept with other women while she pined over her. Angela always allowed that thought to fuel her – whether it was true or not.

Moira was admirable. She was handsome, incredibly so, and unique to say the least. Blazing red hair, alabaster skin, odd-coloured eyes; she was someone Angela felt an immediate connection to through sheer fascination at her beauty. She was all too glad to be in the company of a woman she found so thoroughly attractive.

The beat began to slow from the speakers, and both women found their ears replaced with a new song along with the booming voice of the DJ. Angela found herself pressed up a little closer to Moira with the crowd on the dancefloor increasing ever more; a situation where both women were all too happy to be in the middle of.

“And now, we have the latest song from a brand new eighteen-year old beatmaster on the block; Lucio Corre dos Santos!” The DJ boomed across the microphone. “Everyone, give yourself to the rhythm! Enjoy this slow jazzy beat!”

From a brief period of silence as the DJ switched tracks, the two women soon found themselves enveloped by a piece of music unlike any other they had heard.

It almost felt as though they were being healed from the inside out.

A rich, luxurious sensation to the skin. Rejuvenating, addictive, a feeling so good it almost felt bad to enjoy it so much. A feeling both parties were familiar with.

Moira felt as though now was as good of an opportunity as any. After all, Angela wasn’t thinking about anyone else now; and for Moira, Angela Ziegler had been on _her_ mind ever since they had first met.

A woman of medical prowess and impressive professionalism at just 23, Moira had found Angela Ziegler fascinating. A medical mind that rivalled that of her most admired scientists and doctors, and with the face of an incomparable, determined beauty. Moira knew she had to have her as her own. She wanted Angela to be the woman on her arm, and she knew that Angela had found her attractive from their interactions, too.

But there was someone in the _way_. All that occupied the space between Moira O’Deorain and Angela Ziegler being together. There was someone who occupied this woman’s heart, and had almost gotten full reign over it. _Almost_.

If they had done one little push; one more shot to Angela’s heart; they would have it in their hand.

But not quite. Moira knew exactly who it was. But she also didn’t care enough about them to resist making the move she had craved for so long.

The music touched every nerve of their bodies. Angela found herself in a daydream, wandering through the seconds that were passing in this part of her life, and her eyelids flickering shut beneath the flash of the strobe lights. Fuschias and cobalt blues, violets and glimmering greens, gliding across her eyelids like wind; her arms slightly raised into the air, elbows bent, and her hips swaying in an almost hypnotic movement. Moira looked around herself, and saw almost everyone in sight was either in an embrace, already kissing in a slow motion, or grinding against one another.

 _Perfect_.

Angela swayed. Moira moved slightly behind her, and; assessing the outcome of her next movements; decided to do exactly as she had wanted.

Her hands. They rest against Angela’s hips tentatively, and Angela felt her cheeks blushing at the sensation. Moira’s soft, unassuming grip began to get more comfortable, more prominent; more undeniable. Her hands felt like they were meant to be there with the confidence Moira exuded, and Angela found herself getting a little dizzy from the overload of sensations around her. Her fingertips touched the very slight edges of Angela’s bare skin showing from beneath her vest. Angela blushed.

The strobe lights. The rapturous beat. The way that Moira stood behind her, chest pressed against her back, and the scent of her perfume carried over the cheap stench of artificial smoke from the dancefloor’s effect. Angela’s head lulled back; Moira’s breathing tightened. The world was beginning to fall away around them.

 _We’re not official_ rung in Angela’s ears from Ana’s lips. _We’re not official. You can do what you want, and I do what I want._

_Wait, wait…even if – Ana, even I want to be with you on a more…permanent basis?_

_…I’m sorry, Angela. But I hope we can continue…being casual._

_If…well, if that’s really what you want._

“Is it alright for me to do this?” Moira asked.

Angela’s eyelids fluttered, as she found herself pressing back into Moira’s embrace around her hips; which further snaked her hands around to rest against the press of her midriff.

“Yes,” Angela whispered, and Moira found herself trembling with excitement.

“No, it’s not.”

Angela felt her eyes snap open to the sound of an all too familiar voice; and Moira’s unimpressed glare resounding through the soundwaves.

Ana Amari stood before them – an irritated, angry look on her face as she scowled at Moira O’Deorain, who let out a soft chuckle from her lips as she kept Angela close pressed to her.

“Oh?” Moira replied goadingly, though Ana could see the irritation written all over her face. “And why’s that, Captain?”

“Let her go, Moira. She’s mine.”

Angela blinked, and leapt out of Moira’s arms forwards in a stunned shock.

“A…Ana?!”

“What are you talking about?” Moira said with an exasperated sigh; the beat of the music humming beneath their feet. “Angela’s a free agent, is she not? Can’t she make her own decisions?”

Ana paused; gritting her teeth as she scowled at the woman before her. Moira’s air was as smug as ever – as triumphant without winning anything in the immediate, and it made Ana’s blood boil.

Angela stood, dumbfounded and unsure of how to feel looking at the Egyptian woman before her, and turned to look back at Moira.

“I’m sorry Moira, I really -”

“Come with me, Angela,” Ana said defiantly, and grabbed Angela’s wrist. “Now.”

“Let go of me!” Angela replied angrily, shaking off her wrist. Moira stood behind the two of them with an unchanging expression, as Ana looked, in a shocked, glazed over expression back at the doctor before her. The blonde, Swiss doctor that she knew she had grown to love. To care so deeply for that it knocked her lights out whenever she thought about it too hard. She knew.

“Angela,” she began; an uncharacteristic, undistinguishable tremble in her voice of either anger or fear. “Please. Come with me now. I want to talk to you.”

“For Heaven’s sake, Ana, why!” Angela replied, and both Ana and Moira could hear the case of emotion bubbling in her voice. “You – how can you treat me like this? God knows how many women you must have been with besides me!”

Moira scoffed. Ana closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her anger with her passion.

“I know, I know I’ve been messing you around. I have. But…”

_Really? You’re really going to say this? In front of Moira O’Deorain of all people?_

“…just give me one more chance.”

_Yes._

Angela’s eyes faltered, and Ana could see the emotion prickling up behind them.

She remained sharp; her eyes frowning into Angela’s with a sense of determination, of seriousness so bold that nobody could deny it for anything other than what it was. She wanted Angela.

“Ana…”

“Are you really going to listen to this?” Moira replied, amused. “This is pathetic, even for you, Amari. I can only imagine the - ”

“Shut up, O’Deorain. Keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong, or I’ll dock your pay for the next three months. Is that clear?”

Moira looked a little shocked at Ana’s sudden anger, and held up her hands gently.

“…Have it your way.”

“Good.” Ana sharply retorted, and took Angela’s hand in her own with haste; taking the two of them far away from Moira O’Deorain, the remarkable song, and the dancefloor.

Ana Amari was always throwing Angela Ziegler’s life into a whirlwind. A whirlwind of desire, of love, of worry, of heartbreak. Angela knew that one day, something disastrous would probably happen; but a part of her didn’t care about what the future might bring, either. There was something about Ana that made her irresistible, that every time she paid attention to Angela, it brought her to her knees with lust. She felt the butterflies aflutter in her stomach at realizing what was happening.

_You’re gonna go get her from Moira, aren’t you?_

_Why should I? She…it’s nothing to do with me._

_Ana._

“Ana, where are we going?” Angela asked, exasperated. “You can’t just take me away and not tell me anything!”

_Stop kidding yourself._

_Jack, you really have had too much to drink._

_You can blame it on me drinking all you want, Ana, but don’t end up like me and Gabriel._

“Just come with me.”

“Yes, but where?!”

_You and Gabriel? Oh, come on, Jack. You two had an argument. You’ll work it out._

_It’s been about a month and we haven’t spoken since. He shot someone in the face. You really want that to be you and Angela? Where behind the scenes, something bubbles over so much she does something drastic?_

_Well, I…_

_Because if the answer is no, then you love her, Ana. Just like I love him._

Ana’s hand reached the front of the bathroom door, and slammed it open with a great force.

Wild-eyed and full of passion, Ana Amari was shedding her old skin. The women who were inside the bathroom cleared out very quickly upon seeing the expression on Ana’s face; determined and ready to kill someone if they got in her way. Angela Ziegler was still holding on to Ana’s hand in an angry confusion, and; as Ana opened the largest cubicle’s door at the end of the stalls; brought Angela in with her.

“Ana, wha – mm!”

Angela felt startled as Ana Amari pulled her into her arms; no restraints, no holds barred, no anything; and kissed her with as much passion as she could manage on the lips.

“Mm…”

Angela felt as though she had fallen right back to square one. The tension left her body.

They didn’t talk for a while. Ana made sure to savour every single moment of Angela Ziegler’s touch; her lips; her body pressed against her own. The ways that her lips seemed to fit perfectly with Angela’s was a god-given blessing, let alone the ways that Angela already was needily wrapping her arms around Ana’s neck, holding on to her in their embrace as Ana leant back against the cubicle wall. They kissed, gasping for breath between them, before Angela was the first to undo the buttons of Ana’s shirt.

“Angela, I -”

“No.” Angela interrupted, her fingers trembling as they undid the material around the small lumps of plastic. “Talk to me after.”

Ana felt a hot rush of lust hit her in the face.

“…You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Ana slipped her hands underneath Angela’s top, pulling it up over her head; dragging her lips along the soft press of her skin. Angela falling forward into the crook of Ana’s neck as her hands; her all-too familiar hands; knew their way around every single curve. Every place Angela had to offer. Ana knew it all.

Her fingers traced the lines of Angela’s hips as she kissed. Angela’s hair brushed against their kisses in a messy, desperate haze of lust, and Ana slipped a hand between her legs.

“Ana…” Angela breathed against Ana’s ear as they stayed pressed up against a wall, and Ana made sure Angela was the one with her back pressed up against the board.

Ana pulled at Angela’s underwear; pulling it down gently beneath her skirt, and slipping her fingers against Angela’s throbbing clit. Angela let out a yelp of an unrestrained delight as Ana rubbed at the sweetest spot on her body, and kissed down her breasts before coming back up to her lips.

“Angela,” Ana whispered against her ear. “Angela, god…what have you done to me?”

“Ana-! Ah..!”

Angela let go of her vice grip around Ana’s neck with her arms to shove Ana’s hand further in between her legs. She was desperate, achingly so, for Ana to fuck her. To make love to her. To slam her up against this wall here, right here in the cubicle, to fuck her like she loved her.

Ana was only too happy to oblige.

Her fingers slid inside Angela, and Ana felt herself becoming almost too turned on to stand herself. Angela’s legs buckled against her, squirming and moaning quietly against the crook of Ana’s neck, a mess of blushing pinks and lustful sweats; clinging to Ana’s thigh with her own wrapped around it.

“Angela…fuck!” Ana grunted against the ear of the woman she loved, determined to make her feel good with her own hand; fuelled by the anger she felt at the prospect of this being Moira touching Angela, but moreso fuelled by the sheer fact that she couldn’t imagine a life without her touch. “Augh…”

“Fuck...fuck…! Ana…!”

Angela ran her hands up in Ana’s raven hair; allowing herself become completely succumbed to the woman pressed against her. How she had dreamed of moments like this, where Angela would know that she was more than just a casual girlfriend – and instead, someone that Ana wanted on the same level.

Ana panted for breath, gasping against Angela’s shoulder as she made her feel good. Angela clung to Ana, holding onto her tight, clenching her legs together, before eventually she began to feel herself becoming delirious with pleasure.

“Ana! I…I-!”

“Come, Angela…!”

With a sudden jolt of her hips, Angela came against Ana’s touch, and quickly muffled her scream into the crook of her neck; humid and sticky from the breaths that Angela had planted there during the intimacy. Her legs buckled, and Ana’s tired arms caught her against them; pressing her body against Angela’s, half-naked and burning hot.

“Angela…god…” Ana breathed, panting. Angela laughed to herself, breathless and exhausted, and determined to waste no time with Ana. It was as though a switch had been flickered on;

“Ana, let me make you feel good, too.”

“Later,” Ana said with a weary laugh, holding her hands against Angela gently. “I feel like I could die of how I feel right now, but you look like you can barely stand.”

Angela gasped for breath, gulping down breaths of air, as she laughed to herself. “And just who’s fault is that?”

Ana chuckled, and held Angela gently in her arms; kissing her cheek gently. Angela blinked in surprise.

“What?” Ana replied, nervously laughing and scanning her eyes.

“Nothing, I just don’t…I don’t think you’ve ever done that.”

“Kissed your _cheek_?” Ana asked incredulously. “Well, what kind of girlfriend am I?”

Angela laughed, a sad tinge to her voice.

“Don’t tease me like that.”

“No, Angela…” Ana said quietly, and placed a hand to her face. “Listen.”

Angela paused, her blue eyes wider than they ever had been. Her face still felt flushed, and her pale skin hummed against the dark chestnut of Ana’s own. Angela scanned the deep brown of her eyes; the feint, golden-like strands of her iris somehow so much more beautiful to look upon after such intimacy.

To see Ana Amari in such a capacity felt like a rarity; to see her in such tenderness out of work felt like a privilege. Ana took a deep breath, and stroked Angela’s cheek with her thumb.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _You’re_ sorry?”

“Yes. Because I know how I feel about you. And I know there’s all these dangers lurking in the field for us, and all of that nonsense, but…if you’ll still have me, then I want you to be mine. I do.”

Angela paused, blinking as she took in the real meaning of what Ana was saying; and then covered her mouth with her hands.

“What?!” she said in a shriek. Ana smirked at the infliction of her accent.

“You aren’t seriously going to make me say it _again_ , are you?”

Angela shook her head, eager to not snap out of what she considered to be a dream; and smacked her hands playfully off of Ana’s shoulders.

“You idiot! I almost slept with Moira tonight!”

“I know you did, which is why I knew I had to get in here and tell you how I felt. I wasn’t planning on this, but…you know. I’m hardly one to complain, am I?”

Angela and Ana laughed, as Angela tidied herself up a little; Ana standing back slightly to do up the buttons of her shirt.

“Ana…”

Ana paused, and looked up at Angela beneath the mess of raven-coloured hair that had slightly fallen over her face.

“Yes?”

“Do you really love me?”

Ana looked away from Angela slightly, and continued doing up the buttons of her shirt.

“Well, I don’t chase just anybody, you know. Especially not anybody I’ve been pushing away for the last few months.”

Angela grinned, and stood up; much less dishevelled, and turned Ana around to face her.

“So is that a yes?”

Ana blinked, looking into the deep blue eyes of the woman before her, and chuckled to herself; closing her eyes momentarily, and opening them again; along with her lips, to say, “yes, Angela. I do love you.”

Ana couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched the bright expression of Angela go from a grin to a bright, beaming smile; and ran a hand through her hair.

“How embarrassing.”

“I love you, too. I really do, Ana.”

Ana stroked Angela’s cheek.

“Then…let’s be sure to stay alive for as long as we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, then i'm happy to say i just finished writing my first game as part of Noodletub Games - and it's out on Steam right now! it's called The Ghost of You. if you want to sink your teeth into a suspense-horror-love story about an entirely lesbian cast, then please check it out [here](https://noodletub.tumblr.com/post/181306988281/the-ghost-of-you-out-now-on-steam)! thank you so much! ♥


End file.
